What Will Soon Be Our Future
by Miracles Do Happen
Summary: Phoebe is loving her life without Draco, but how is he handling it? So please review, I love to know other peoples opinions. :
1. The Hogwart's Express

**Author's Note: Hello all! And welcome to the sequel to **_**I'd Lie**_**. But don't worry if you didn't read it because this chapter basically sums up the story. Now a few things are going to be different in this one. One: the chapters are going to be longer which is sort of bitter sweet. It's more to read, but it is also more for me to write which takes longer. Two: the POV will be in Draco and Phoebe's this time because a lot of things happen when they aren't together that need to be recognized. Third: it is bloody hot in my room and my father has not gotten me a laptop yet, so I may sweat to death in the process of writing this story, if that happens I apologize in advance. That seems to be it, so without father ado I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter of **_**What Will Soon Be Our Future.**_

***Phoebe's POV***

I get to Kings Cross Station extra early to make sure that Seamus and I will have a good seat. I say my goodbye's to my parents and push my cart with my grey owl, Splotches, on top of my bag through the brick wall that takes me to the Hogwart's Express. The look on the faces of the first years being so excited and their parents telling them to be safe makes me love September 1st even more. Not to mention seeing all of my friends after the summer holidays.

I give my things to one of the workers and get on the train that will take me to the place that I have missed for so long. Hogwarts. It really does bring a smile to my face when I think of all of the good memories I have has there. Like meeting Seamus.

Seamus is my boyfriend, who I think that I could truly love. We have had so many good times together. After the Yule Ball everything just fell into place. Seamus and I grew closer and found out all of these amazing things about each other. For instance, did you know that he is actually the best student in Potions but Snape doesn't like him because he's Gryffindor so he gives him a lower grade than what he deserves? Oh, or that his grandmother actually owns a Hippogriff! I thought that was very exciting. Yes, Seamus never treats me wrong either! He is truly amazing, and it was complete fate that he chose me out of all of the other girls in our year. Especially because I'm in Slytherin, since Slytherin and Gryffindor aren't supposed to get along we got so much crap about our relationship at first. We actually considered breaking it off because it was just to much. But eventually when people realized that they weren't getting to us after Seamus and I had a long talk about what was best. They just left us alone. I must have someone watching over me because that was really a miracle.

But with all of the good memories at Hogwarts there also have to be some bad. And bad has only one name: _Draco Malfoy. _now don't get me wrong, Draco and I were the best of friends our first three years at Hogwart's. yes, things always went quite swimmingly with Draco and I, never any frights or disagreements, just to people being best friends. Nothing out of the ordinary. When it came to our Fourth Year though, everything changed. Draco got a girlfriend and ignored me and she was rude to me. So Draco and I stopped talking, then we started talking again, then we stopped, then he fought with Seamus, and we haven't spoken to each other since. I mean it was possibly worth it because with Draco I always knew I cared, but sometimes I couldn't tell if he cared. And I didn't like that idea at all, if I'm going to like someone and think I'm in love with them then I have to know that they care about me always. Not just when they're with me or not around their girlfriend. Always takes a lot of work, but if you truly care it is worth it.

"You are gorgeous when you stare out the window," Seamus says behind me.

"Oh my! Seamus, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I say as I stand up to give him a hug. But he not only hugs me, he kisses me. This is not our first kiss though, our first kiss was once we got off the Hogwart's Express last year. But never the less, it still feels new, it still feels right. " You little creeper," I say as I sit back down.

" Stalker."

" Loser."

" Loner!"

"Oh, sit down you oaf!" I tell him with a chuckle. We can joke like that, which is something Draco and I could have never done.

"Well what if I don't want to?"

" It's to bad that I know you do though," I pull him into a seat and we just talk about everything. What we did over the holidays, how we plan to spend the year, and just everything. It feels good to have someone by my side that loves me just as much as I love them.

***Draco's POV***

When I get to Kings Cross Station I find Haylie already waiting for me in a seat.

"Saved it just for us!" She says with a big smile.

" Wonderful."

Haylie and I have been going out for about six months now and she is quite an amazing snogger if I do say so myself. But we never really talk about our feelings. I can tell you how this train ride is going to go, she will tell me about he summer holidays and not let me get a word in and then she will ask me to buy her something from the trolley.

That's not how it would have gone with Phoebe though. Phoebe is my ex- best friend. And she really was great! She was, but once Haylie came into the picture she got jealous of Haylie and kept starting fights. Oh, you should have seen us our first three years we attached at the hip basically and everything was just perfect. Now, I have Haylie who knows almost nothing about me.

"Get your candy from the trolley! Get you candy from the trolley!" We hear the old lady call from the hall.

" Draco, be a dear and get me some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." Haylie told me while not looking up from this weeks _The Daily Prophet_.

"Sure, why not?" I say getting up, I need to get away from her even if it's for just a few minutes.

"Um, can I get some," I ask the trolley lady at the same time as someone else.

"Oh, you can go first," are the first word Phoebe has said t me in four months, two weeks, and three days. And she always told me I didn't remember things about her.

"Um, thanks. Can I get some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, please?" I say extremely awkwardly. Come on, you can tell that this is an awkward situation.

" Why sure, sugar!" the lady working the trolley says to me and I just hand her a random amount of money and get back into the cart as soon as possible.

"Here you are," is all I say when I hand Haylie her beans. It's all I say the rest of the ride actually.

Seeing Phoebe lie that, with Seamus behind her and her looking so… happy. Why can't I feel like that with Haylie? It did feel like that the first few months, but now it just feels like she wants to go out with me to have someone to snog. I bet Seamus really does love Phoebe. It's a crazy thought but for a while I thought that I had loved her too. But no one could ever know because I was dating Haylie at the time and people would have thought that it was joke, and Phoebe probably would have too.

If I could go back in time I would not go out with Haylie and keep my friendship strong with Phoebe, and hope that maybe, just maybe, we could become something more. If you asked me that a few months ago I would say that I wouldn't change anything, it all worked out for the better. That was until I stared comparing Haylie with Phoebe, you would not believe how differently they do things. Like Phoebe, she would listen to me and then hope that I would ask her if she was okay, but Haylie, she only talks about herself and never lets me talk about how I feel about a situation or how I feel that day. It's all Haylie, all the time. Unfortunately, I don't know if I like that idea or not.

Maybe if I talk to Phoebe we could work things out is what I think about most of the day. I have thirty four letters written to her, which are the ones that I would have sent to her during summer holidays, but since we aren't on speaking terms I couldn't send even one of them. It's quite sad actually, I mean I don't think anyone understands how much I miss her. She doesn't even seem to miss that much because she has her boyfriend, Seamus. He's in Gryffindor for goodness sake! How could she even breathe the same air as him? I guess that's what I liked most about Phoebe, it didn't matter where the people were from, if they were nice to her, she'd be nice to them. That's how we became friends.

Don't ask me what happened, but I asked her a question about herself, I just wanted to know about her. About someone else. Which is something that I have never done before. I should have known from there that she was someone special and that I should have held on to her longer.


	2. What Strange Potions Classes

**Author's Note: So, thoughts on the first chapter? I know Draco did seem quite OOC, but come on, no one really knows what goes on under that blonde hair of his. I also would like reviews, if that isn't to much to ask (I hope not) because I feel like people look forward to the chapters if I have reviews. Oh! And I know **_**I'd Lie **_**was only six chapters, (hey, how many chapters can you get out of a three minute song?) but this one is going to be much, much longer. So bare with me while I write these chapters and try to come up with ideas. Okay, so here is the next chapter of **_**What Will Soon Be Our Future.**_

***Phoebe's POV* **

When we get to Hogwarts we have the Great Feast, as usual, and then we all head back to our Common Rooms for the night. Everything was going quite like it usually does the first day of Hogwarts, we got new Slytherin's! It's always exciting when that happens. But something was off today on the Hogwart's Express, my run in with Draco.

I will admit, that I did think about him somewhat over the summer holidays, but who wouldn't think about their best friend for three years just being gone? And when we ran into each other on the Hogwart's Express, it just brought back _so _many memories. Like when we first met. I still can remember it like yesterday, and I think he can too. We really did have a good run, Draco and I. To bad it's over, we really could've been something special. But it makes it easier when you have someone like Seamus by your side. I did have nights when I broke down because I missed Draco and when I wrote letters to Seamus about it he never got mad instead he understood.

He understood that Draco was my best friend and that I was lost without him. He understood that I missed having Draco around. It came as quite a shock to me at first when he didn't get mad that I was missing the boy that I was in love with, then it just made me realize that that's how much he cares. Now then, if we flip the situation and I was writing to Draco about Seamus he would have freaked out beyond belief! Yet another difference between the two.

"Now if you all close your loud, little mouths, I can tell you who your partners are for the year!" Snape yelled at us all for our very first Potions class of the year.

"Um, 'scuse me, but don't we get to pick who our partners are?" Dean asked Snape.

" Well, Mr. Thomas, this year I am picking your partners and if you don't like that you can go home. Five points from Gryffindor for interrogating a teacher. Now then as I was saying, Mr. Thomas you are going to be with Pansy, Potter and Granger, Longbottom and Lovegood, …" I sort of drift off until I hear my name called, " Phoebe and Draco."

What? Are you kidding me? I have to work with him? The boy I literally just got over? Wow, Snape thanks I owe you bunches. Wait, then… who's with Seamus?

" And Seamus and Haylie. That should do it I think, now if you turn to page fifty- two we will start learning about healing potions. What are you all doing? Get with your partners!" Snape finally finishes off while turning his back to write something on the board.

This is just perfect, an entire year with Draco Malfoy by my side. Peachy, and Seamus has to work with Haylie! I don't know who I feel more sorry for: me or Seamus. Honestly, no one can think that this is a good idea.

" Hey, you're going to be fine, I'm going to be right across the room, nothing to worry about." Seamus says to me as he heads over to sit with Haylie.

" I'm glad one of us can be calm in this situation." I murmur to myself as Draco sits down.

" So look, let's get one thing straight, okay? We only talk to each other to work on Potions and nothing else. Sure we had three great years, but they're over and done. We both have to move on and I'm sure neither of us are happy with the seating arrangement but we're going to get over it because I really need an O." Draco states right away before class even begins.

" Glad we're on the same page."

***Draco's POV***

What was I supposed to say? _'Oh, hello Phoebe, I would just like to inform you that I have missed you for four months now and I was wondering if we could go back to the way it was before?' _Not going to happen. I'm Draco Malfoy and that means that I have reputation to uphold

After the school day Haylie and I decide to go for a walk by the lake.

" You know, I do feel quite bad for you." She says to me as we're both staring out at the lake.

" And why is that?"

" Because you have to work with that God awful, Phoebe. I really am sorry." I don't think that I ever gave her permission to talk about Phoebe like that.

" Well, it's not so bad, I mean I know when she's mad or not so I know whether or not to talk to her."

" Why would you want to talk to her even? She's so… she's so _strange_. I mean she's dating a Gryffindor! I'd be so ashamed of myself if I ever did anything like that, who wouldn't be ashamed? You know what? There's a rumor going around that she's not really a pure- blood."

"And who told you this rumor, Haylie?" I know Phoebe's entire family because she invited me to spend the Christmas holidays at her house our Second Year, and I know for a fact she is a pure- blood.

" No one, I'm going to tell Pansy tomorrow, any secret she knows spreads like wild fire. Poor girl, can't keep a secret for more than an hour." Haylie says with a smirk.

" I don't think you should do that, if Seamus or Phoebe finds out it was you you're going to be in loads of trouble."

" What's this? Draco Malfoy afraid of a little trouble is he?"

" No I'm not scared, I just don't think you should do that. Phoebe never did anything to you."

" What are you talking about? Phoebe ruined my life!"

" And how did she do that?"

" She made you fall in love with her. Draco I can see it in your eyes when you look at her, you love her but you won't tell anyone. I cannot believe you would do something to me like this!"

" Haylie, if I truly loved her do think I would be here talking about with you? The girl she despises?"

" No, I guess not… Well it's getting late I think we should head back to the castle."

" What's this? Little Haylie Chunning afraid of being caught by a professor?"

" Um, no. I just want to start my homework." She states and starts to head back up the hill. There's something going on with her I just can't tell what.

***Phoebe's POV***

"Seamus stop! We're going to wake people up!" I yell at him as we kiss on our way back to the Slytherin Corridor.

" Come on! Have a little fun!" He calls behind me as I playfully run away from him.

" We will all in good time young grasshopper."

" Have you been drinking butter beer?" He asks me with a laugh.

" Um, not that I recall. Okay, okay, we're here. Good night, Seamus."

" Good night, Phoebe." He whispers and kisses me and heads back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

I walk in smiling a huge smile.

" Why are you so happy?" I hear a girl ask me from one of the chairs in front of the fire.

" Oh, Pansy you gave me a fright!" I say while I pick up some books I had left on the table earlier this evening.

" So, you like Seamus boy don't you?" What an odd question, I think to myself.

" Um, why yes, I do like him."

" I'm only going to tell you this because it's for your own good, but I think he fancies you _and _Haylie."

" You're wrong, Pansy. Seamus loves me."

" Okay, well I'm off to bed! Just don't get paranoid, okay?"

" I'll do my best." I say to her back as she walks up the stairs.

Honestly, I don't know what she is talking about Seamus does love me. Well, he hasn't said that he loves me, but I can just tell! She is right though, I shouldn't get paranoid.

That's the thing with Pansy, I don't particularly like her myself, but I am civil around her, unlike Haylie, and you can never really tell if she's telling the truth or lying. It wouldn't shock me if she was lying, she is a little bit of a compulsive liar. I don't think she does it on purpose she just wants to see peoples reactions, whether they be good or bad. In her situation, it's usually bad, but she sometimes breaks though with a little bit of sunshine and tells people she saw their test grade and they got an excellent grade on it. May I inform you that has only happened twice. But still, at least she's trying.

I lay in bed that night just wondering if what Pansy said was actually true, no it can't be. Seamus wouldn't do that to me and Haylie hates Gryffindor almost as much as Draco. _Draco._

I can never seem to get him out of my head completely, if someone looked in on my thoughts they'd think that I've gone mad! Well, I'm sure if I have or not, but I'm going to pretend I haven't! Honestly, I really need to get some rest. Just about everything is popping up in my mind and I do not need that right now. I have Potions bright and early tomorrow, lucky me.

***Draco's POV***

"Look at them!" Phoebe whispers to me while looking over at Seamus and Haylie during Potions.

" Phoebe, they're just laughing. We used to laugh all the time." God I miss her.

" Yes, but we were best friends, they're… not."

" Calm down, I'm sure they're laughing at Snape or something. It's nothing to worry about. Why are you so paranoid anyway?"

" I… I'm not. I just don't like the idea of my boyfriend sitting next to your girlfriend. It sickens me."

" I'm not a big fan of it either, but we just have to get over it."

" You all may go, obviously we're not getting anything accomplished today." Snape said as he waved everyone out of the room.

" Wait," I say as I grab Phoebe by the wrist, I felt a tingle run up my arm and by the look on her face she did too. " We have to study, meet in the Common Room at eight?"

" I'll be there." She replied, and actually with a hint of a smile. But, she immediately ran off to ask Seamus and him and Haylie. They talked for about thirty seconds then he kissed her and they were all giggles again.

"Sorry I'm late, I had so much Care of Magical Creatures homework, you have no idea." Phoebe says rushing down the stairs.

" I actually do have an idea, we're in that class together, remember?" I tell her showing her my book open and a quill in my hand.

" Oh, right. I've just been to forgetful these days."

" Phoebe, we need to talk."

" About?" She asks me with a raised eye brow. Oh I can't do it, I have to come up with something to talk about besides us.

" What was going on with Seamus and Haylie today." I feel so defeated.

" Why? Did Haylie tell you something?" She questions with a worried look on her face.

" No, that's why I wanted to know."

" Oh well yes, they were laughing at Snape's nose. Gosh, do you remember all of the inside jokes we had?"

" Phoebe, just because we're not best friends doesn't mean that the jokes are gone."

" Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay! We must get started on this, I'm bloody tired."

And we work. That's all we do, is work. We did have a moment though where we laughed at a picture of a purple and orange owl. It felt like old times. I liked that feeling.

" Well, I think that's enough work for one night." Phoebe says as she closes her book and stands up to stretch.

" Yes, oh my! It's eleven 'o clock!"

" Are you serious? That just flew by! Well good night Draco." She says as she heads back up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

" Good night, Phoebe." I say as I head up my flight of stairs.

Tonight was amazing. I got to really talk to Phoebe for the first time in months, I never realized how much I missed her until now. I think we need to have these study dates more often. Unfortunately it will always be studying, never a date.

**A/N: Yes! Over 2,000 words (not including author's note's) So what did you think? What do you think is going to happen with Seamus and Haylie? What do you think is going to happen with Phoebe and Draco? Leave your answers in a review… or simply review it if you liked it! Okay, I'm going to go read even more Fan fiction stories ( it's kind of all I do) and get lost in the world of Harry Potter! (yet again) ****J**


	3. Talks and Thoughts

**Author's Note: Alright! So did I succeed at my last chapter? Hope so! Well I don't have much to say about this before I start except there will be a lot of PhoebexDraco in it! For all of you supporters out there! So I would like to introduce you to the next chapter of **_**What Will Soon Be Our Future**_**. **

***Phoebe's POV***

Studying with Draco is a rather fun experience for the most part. I mean, it was a little awkward because of our speaking arrangements, but I feel as though it was only awkward for me because Draco seemed perfectly fine with studying, right next to me, close to me, for hours on end. Oh my, my heart started to race when I thought of how close he was to me. That can't be good.

I mean, I _can't _like Draco, it's just not in my nature anymore. If I liked him again that would turn my entire world upside down even more than it was before, and if I fell in love with him that would make it all the more worse. And, I love Seamus, I can't love two people at once, can I? No, I can't, I shouldn't. unfortunately I think I am falling for him, yet again.

It seems as though he has this venom, like a bug. And no matter how much you get out if they sting you, you know in the bottom of your heart, there's still a little bit of venom left. Most of the time you want to remove it because it's an imperfection and makes you crazy almost. But, inside, when you're laying in your bed at night, you hope that it will grow, not to hurt you, but to make you special, to make you different. God Draco! Why do you have to do this to me! I never asked to fall in love with the Slytherin Prince! I never asked to be shunned by the Slytherin Prince! And I certainly never asked that even after all that, I would still fall for the Slytherin Prince.

Nothing makes sense in this crazy world anymore. Is what I think to myself as I lay in my bed at night. I mean if one little instance, one little molecule made sense it would be Seamus. And I don't even know if he makes sense anymore!

After what Pansy told me, I just never look at him the way I did before. I feel all the time that there is something going on between him and Haylie and he's keeping it a secret from me because he doesn't want to hurt me. Or he does want to hurt me and is waiting for the perfect time to tell me. See! I told you nothing made sense, my thoughts don't even make sense! Seamus would never do that to me, he loves me to much, he cares about me to much to see me as hurt as that would leave me. I don't know who I would run to then.

Being in Slytherin you don't make very many friends. I've tried speaking with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, and Harry Potter on numerous occasions, but they sort of shunned me because of my robes. I'm not even that sure why I was placed in Slytherin, I've never thought that there was something particularly dark about me. I mean sure I was a nasty little brat at the ages of five and six, but isn't everybody?

" _Ah, Look who we have here Phoebe Michals. Tell me Phoebe how's your mother been doing." the Sorting Hat whispered in my ear my first day at Hogwarts._

" _Oh, my mom? She's well." I thought to respond to the hat that sits upon my head, determining my fate._

" _Now, you are a good soul, but I can also see something's dark hidden deep within you, now not I'm sure if you will ever let them show, but they are there. Tell me, which house is your favorite, Phoebe?" It had whispered._

" _Well, I don't really have a favorite. I'm just glad to be here."_

" _Sad, awfully sad. With you, you could have been in any house you pleased. Let's go with…" I braced my self for the answer, and was prepared for the loud scream that was soon to come. "SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat shouted, and in the corner of my eye I saw Draco shout for joy while standing up to cheer._

*** Draco's POV***

You know, Phoebe is quite a nice girl. She does hang around with Gryffindor's like they're in Slytherin, I sort of look up to her for that. She also is just a nice girl in general, she acts perfectly fine when it comes to trouble, well most of the time. There was this one time at my house when we were in out First Year and we tried to make a potion, but it had back fired and exploded, she freaked out. Entirely, but looking back on it, it quite cute.

She was right you know, it seems as though all of our inside jokes are gone. And, it's even more sad that my father has given me permission to speak to her again since he disowned Catherine. Personally I don't think it was write, but I don't mind. She is quite happy with her life, with a little witch on the way and writes me letter regularly, she even sneaks in sometimes to see me. Yes, so my home life is okay. I mean as okay as it can get for a Malfoy.

But lately my father has been pushing me to become a Death Eater. See, this is why I wish I was close to Phoebe again. She is the only one I could tell and get a reaction that I actually cared about. If I told Haylie she would just look at me and start a story about her life. Like I said, never caring about others… only herself. Always herself. I swear I don't know how her head is normal sized, it's so full of hot air you would think it would pull her away into the sky. Unfortunately, that's not going to happen.

I was on my way back from Care of Magical Creatures when I heard someone in the Common Room. And me being, well me, I had to stop and listen before I was seen. All I could tell is that it was Haylie and another girl talking.

" Calm down! He's not your boyfriend or anything!" I hear Haylie sneer at the other girl.

" Calm down! How can I? you told me he would be mine by this time last year!" He other girl yelled back.

" Trust me, I'm working on it. You'll be impressed with how well he snogs though, it is amazing. And, it's not my fault if he doesn't like you! I just don't see why you don't put a spell on him, or give him a love potion."

" Because, I want him to actually like me. Spells and potions are just crap to help desperate girls!'

" well, you are desperate. And isn't the saying 'desperate times call for desperate measures'?"

" I am not desperate! And I would never do anything like that to him!" I hear the mysterious girl storm away.

" Just be warned, he doesn't like you now and I'm not sure he ever will!" Haylie screams behind a chair as I walk in.

" Oh, hello Draco." She says while sitting back down. I look at the girls flight of stairs and see a short, black bob go up the stairs. Could that girl have been Pansy?

" Who were you yelling at?" I ask now extremely curious.

" Oh it's nothing. Just another desperate girl looking for my help. Now come sit. I need somebody to make out with."

***Phoebe's POV***

I was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts while my mind stumbled off from what ever was going on in the classroom discussion to my little world.

Today my little world was full of Seamus. How much I liked him and how much he liked me. I honestly don't know how I stumbled upon meeting him the way I did. Well, actually he stumbled upon me, but still, it was fate.

You know when things are going just so right that you can't help but think something bad is going to happen? Well, I've found that bad.

During class while I was day dreaming about Seamus I found that I had scribbled in initials on the desk I was at. I automatically assumed that they were _S.F. _would I have been right? No. the initials were not that, but rather _D.M._ Oh no! What in the world would force me to write, his initials? This is insane! Luckily, I've been told that many Third Year Slytherin girls have major crushes on him, so it shouldn't directly point to me… should it? Or rather, can it? I don't want Seamus to find out that I maybe, just maybe like him. Oh, and if Draco found out he would just kill me, and get Haylie to help. This is bad, this is very, very bad.

" Phoebe, what's the matter?" I hear someone ask behind me, I can already tell who it is.

" Oh nothing, Seamus." I say, putting my bag over where I wrote those dreaded initials.

" Well, come meet me by the lake after supper today, okay?"

" Why, I'd love to." I said grabbing his hand and we walked to our next class together.

I get to the lake about fifteen minutes after supper had finished, and I find Seamus already waiting there skipping rocks.

"Someone, likes to be early," I say walking up behind him. When he turned around I swear it was like he was in slow motion because he looked even greater than he usually did.

" Oh, Phoebe. I didn't know if you were going to get here early, so I just did." He says and I see a blonde girl running up to the castle. It's probably nothing, people always come down to the lake.

"Well, I wasn't early this time!" I say and sit down on the lake side. It was extra beautiful today because the sun was just going down and it make the water look just wonderful.

"It seems as though you weren't," he says sitting down next to me. "Phoebe, we have to talk about something."

"Yes, Seamus?" I ask him a little excited. But I have this little bit of wonder in me if it's going to be something bad.

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. And I've decided," Why can't he just say something already! " That I love you."

" You, what?" I ask him a little bit in shock. I always thought that he did, but I never imagined at fifteen that he would tell me that he does.

" I love you!" he practically shouts. Not in a mean way though, rather in a 'I want to tell the whole world' way.

" Oh, Seamus! I love you too!" I say to him and then I kiss him. I don't know how he does it, but every time I kiss him he _still _manages to make seem like the first one we had on the front steps of Hogwart's only steps away from where I am now. Kissing him knowing for a fact that he loves me and him knowing for a fact that I love him.

***Draco's POV***

" Oh, Seamus! I love you too!" I hear Phoebe say as I walk down to the lake to ask her if she wanted to study for Potions. Well, I really just wanted an excuse to talk to her. Which now looks like it isn't going to happen because she's to busy snogging Seamus. I've never been more jealous of a Gryffindor my entire life.

I walk back to the Slytherin Common Room and just plop down in a chair and stare at the fire.

I never knew I could like a girl this much. I've just always been so independent. I guess I should have known from when she was placed in Slytherin that I should just give up because she already had me.

"_SLYTHERIN!" I hear the sorting hat scream and I just couldn't believe it!_

" _I guess Michals isn't as goody, goody as I thought." I said to myself because no one could possibly hear over the cheers. _

I remember that I was the last one clapping and I made sure that she sat next to me when she came to the Slytherin table.

" Um, Draco, do you realize what time it is?" I wake up to someone in front of me asking that question.

" Oh, Phoebe! Well, no actually. I guess I dozed off." but it's okay she woke me up. It's quite a pleasant view to wake up to Phoebe's beautiful face.

" Well go on up to bed then silly! It's almost one in the morning!"

" What are you doing up so late then?" I ask her curiously and sit down next to her, where she had reclaimed her seat at one of the tables.

" Ugh, homework. I got caught up with Seamus today and I just lost complete track of time."

" How long were you with him or better yet what was going on because you look like you just started your homework!"

" Oh it's nothing, but Draco, Seamus told me he loved me!" Shocking.

"Really? That's wonderful." I say with no emotion. And girls say that guys are so oblivious.

" Really! But, I know I love him back, it's just.."

" It's just, what?"

" Oh, it's nothing. I really must finish this, luckily we don't have classes tomorrow!" She says taking her books and quill up to her dormitory to most likely do it on her bed. "Good night, Draco." She calls down the stairs, not even turning around.

"Good night Phoebe, oh and one last thing. I think that I'm in love with you too." I say when I know that she is definitely up the stairs and can't hear me.

I can't ruin this for her. Not right now. Seamus just said he loved her, and I want to be happy for her, I really do. I just… can't. because I've finally realized what I've been trying to hide for the past five years of my life.

I am completely and madly in love with Phoebe Michals.

**A/N: Aw, how sweet? I felt kind of bad for Draco myself while writing this. So thoughts? A review… please? Just two more, then I'll have five! See not that much I'm asking for. Hope you liked it! And I'm really sorry for not updating in a few days I just got such writers block half- way through and it all just suddenly came to me! : ) **


	4. Revelations

**Author's Note: So, I think I know what I'm going to write for this chapter… but I'm not 100% sure. Let's find out, shall we? Good! Here is the newest chapter of **_**What Will Soon be Our Future.**_

***Draco's POV***

I've given a lot of thought to Phoebe's and my situation. I know I like her, that was an understatement. But I'm sure if she likes me. Until then I'm stuck with Haylie, I'm so lucky right? Wrong. I can't stand her. The longer I'm with her the more annoying she gets. She's almost like Pansy, only Pansy is no where near her amount of annoyingness. Now that's sad.

These were all of my thoughts while I was making my way to the lake to visit Haylie, I don't know why I still go out with her, it's probably because I feel as though I would need a good reason to do so, so that way Phoebe doesn't think I'm as mean as I used to be.

When I get there I see Haylie making out with a different boy. Now, I wasn't sad or mad about this, you see. I was actually rather thrilled that I now could break up with her. Yes, telling her how she is a un- loyal girlfriend for making out with Seamus.

"Seamus!" I yelled, just realizing who she was snogging.

"Oh, Draco, it's nothing, really it's not." Haylie said trying to defend herself. " I hope this doesn't hurt our relationship."

" Haylie, I'm not quite sure what relationship you are talking about, I haven't liked you for months now. Don't think that you're getting away to easy, either!" I yell as I catch up with Seamus and push him against the tree. It must have hurt because when he felt the impact he almost fell over, he probably would have too if my hands weren't clenched on his biceps.

" What do you think gives _you _the right to cheat on an amazing girl such as Phoebe?"

" Um, nothing. I just… wanted to see… how, um, Haylie snogged… because you always looked… so, um, happy around her."

" I want a different and more realistic answer this time."

" But I'm serious!" He shouted back at me. He wouldn't look me in the eye, but I don't blame him I can tell you that they were daggers.

" I know when I look happy, and I never looked happy around Haylie, I look happy around Phoebe." It feels so good to finally tell someone, how happy feel around her.

" Dude!" He yells trying to push me off of him. "She's my girlfriend! Back off!"

" Dude!" I say mocking him. " You cheated on her, so you have absolutely _no _right to call her your girlfriend!"

" Okay, just leave me alone!"

" You know what? Fine," I say letting go of him. " I'm not wasting my time on you any longer, I'm telling Phoebe about you two, and Haylie, do everything your power to never speak to me again, okay?" I tell the both of them as I walk off to find Phoebe.

" Do you honestly want to be the one to tell Phoebe that the boy she loves is cheating on her?" Seamus yells behind me.

I can't answer him because I'm to confused on what to do. I want Phoebe to know, so that way maybe she would at least thank me for something and maybe I could take our relationship to the next level.

On the other hand, Seamus has a point. I don't want to break her heart, but I feel like I have to. I don't want her to find out from anyone else because no one cares about her as much as me.

***Phoebe's POV***

I was sitting in the Common Room when I heard someone come in.

" Oh, hello Draco," I say pleasantly surprised that it was him. Wait, what am I thinking?

" Phoebe, we have to talk."

" I was going to tell you the exact same thing, but you go first."

" No, no, you." He's always been such a gentleman to me.

" Well, I've been thinking, about us, and I think that us not really speaking is dumb. I mean, we were the best of friends, Draco. And now all of that's gone, and recently I've begun to miss it… a lot. I just think, that since we're partners and all, that things should change. That's a lie. Let me start over, I miss you, Draco! I've missed you ever since we became partners in Potions! I just want to be your best friend again! I just want you to not talk to me about Haylie, but if you do, I'm okay with that, because I just want to talk to you for hours by the lake like we used to! I want to spend time with you and cherish every minute of it like I used to! I want to have you back!" I've never spilled so many feelings at once like that… not even to Draco.

It felt kind of good though, telling him that I miss him. Because honestly, I wasn't sure if he missed me I just wanted him to know that my life, my heart rather, has felt like there is a hole there, just waiting to be replaced. And I knew the whole time that only Draco could fill it, but I tried and tried with Seamus to see if he could… but it just never worked.

I wanted it to work, I truly did! Only, I knew for the longest of time that it would never work, I tried many nights to tell myself that Seamus would make the emptiness go away and I could finally be really happy again… if just never worked with him! I was so mad at myself for it not working. I didn't want to miss Draco, but I guess it's like not wanting to go to the doctor. You don't want to go, but you know that if you do you'll feel better. I did not want to miss Draco, but if I did, I would at least start being honest with myself.

Little did I know where that would lead. To Draco and I standing only inches away from each other in the Slytherin Common Room with my Care of Magical Creatures book sitting on the table next to us. Would I have let myself start to miss him if I knew it would come to this? Yes and no.

Yes if he would admit that he missed me to and we could go back to the way we were before. No, if he just laughed at me and walked out to go tell Crabbe and Goyle. You never know what's going to come next with Draco Malfoy, and I think that's what I like most about him.

" You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that I'm not crazy for missing you as much as I do." He said, pulling me into a hug. He has grown to the point where his chin fits perfectly on to of my head.

And I just stand there and hug him. Now pressed against his body and standing next to the table where my Care of Magical Creatures book lies.

" What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" Someone says walking into the room, why did someone have to come in and ruin such a perfect moment?

" Oh, Seamus… it was nothing really, we just decided to speak again on account of us being partners in class and all." There's no way I could tell Seamus that Draco and I are now friends again.

" Okay then, let's go." He said wrapping his arm around my neck. I turn around and see Draco slump down into the seat and finish my homework for me.

*** Draco's POV***

" Phoebe, wait!" I called, but it was to late. She had already left with Seamus.

I don't know what to do, I don't want to tell her with Seamus right there. And there's always the chance that she won't believe me, I've never been so confused on a situation in my life! Leave it to Phoebe to get me into a situation like this…

" Hey, Draco," a girl says behind me while I just look into the fire.

" Ph- oh, hello Pansy." I was really hoping it would be Phoebe.

" So, I heard about what happened between you and Haylie," she says sitting extremely close to me, and I really do not enjoy it.

" Yes…? We broke up, people break up everyday."

" Well, I was just thinking…"

" About what?"

" About how if you no longer have a girlfriend after so long, that could really hurt your social status. Maybe, you need one to stay the Slytherin Prince," Maybe she has a point, what am I thinking? I don't need a girl to stay where I am! I just want Phoebe… because I love her, and I always have.

" Um, no I don't really need a girlfriend… I'll be perfectly fine on my own."

" I don't think so." She says getting even closer to me.

" I'm quite positive."

And then she kisses me. I feel I need to let you know that I did _not_ kiss her back, I don't like her. At all really, but especially not like this!

" Get off of me!" I tell her while I push her off of me.

" Ugh! Haylie told me, that you liked me! I thought she was serious too!"

" Wait, were you the one talking to Haylie about a boy a few days ago?"

" Yes." It all started to make sense, Haylie never did like me, Pansy was the one who likes me and she wanted Haylie to try and see if I would ever like Pansy.

" Well, that was your problem, never trust Haylie, for anything."

" Draco wait! I don't think you understand how much I like you! I mean, I've liked you ever since our first year! Are you honestly telling me that you felt nothing when I kissed you?"

" Honest. And you know what the key word you kept saying was?"

" Um, no."

" Like, not love. It's how I liked Haylie, but I love Phoebe. If you'll excuse me I have to find her and tell her something."

I run out the door looking for Phoebe and Seamus, and I cannot find them anywhere! Phoebe, why? Why do you disappear the moment I need to find you?

I look and I look, I'm not going to give up though because when I find her I have to tell about Seamus, I don't know what he's telling her now, and I don't know if it's about me. All I know is that it's probably a lie, and I can't stand it when people lie to Phoebe.

***Phoebe's POV***

I can't seem to find Seamus, after he pulled me out of the Common Room he just asked me to stay where I was and wait while he had to go do something.

While I was waiting, though, I thought about the conversation Draco and I had just had. I'm really glad that were friends again. And this time I really think that we could go back to the way we were before, that's probably because I think I'm in love with him… Darn it! Draco! Why, do you do this to me? I don't want to be in love with him, I really don't. he just puts thing on me, I wouldn't call it a spell or a potion, because I feel that it's more than that. And it's a feeling I've never got from anyone before, not even Seamus.

Oh, Seamus, I think I love him to and I would be heart broken to see anything happen to him, he really is a good soul. And I think that's why I actually like him so much, because he's nice. Not just to me, but to everyone. He's never lost his temper, well except for the Yule Ball situation, but besides that he's quite mild tempered. At least in front of me he is.

And Haylie, oh I can't stand that girl! She really does not deserve to be with a guy as great as Draco Malfoy, she doesn't deserve hardly any boy for that matter! All she does is sleep around and act like a princess. She honestly makes me sick.

I go looking for Seamus because he hasn't been back in so long. And naturally the first place I check is the Gryffindor Common Room. He wasn't in the living are so I checked up in his dormitory.

" Oh my God!" I scream when I push open the door, startling Seamus and Haylie, who were making out on his bed.

" Phoebe, it's not what it looks like!" Seamus yells standing up.

" You're telling me that you snogging another girl in your bed is not what it looks like? Then what it is then?" I yell at him with tears streaming down my face.

" Let me break it down for you, Phoebe," Haylie says walking up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

" Don't touch me, bitch!" I yell stepping backwards, almost falling down the stairs.

" Well fine! Be rude! Anyway, you will always be second best to me, with any guy, in any House, at any time. So you might as well give up right now. Because, you're never going to win."

" I will when I tell Draco what you've been doing!"

" Silly girl! Draco and I broke up because he saw Seamus and I together, it's a shame really how he didn't tell you. Seems as though, he doesn't care about you as much as you think."

" That's a lie, I know Draco cares about me more than anything in the world."

" Whatever stops the tears, oh wait, they've already come so that obviously doesn't work."

" Leave her alone, Haylie!" Seamus yells.

" You have no right to get in on this. You lousy, rude, incompetent, loathsome, uber oaf!" I tell him getting closer to him with each word.

" I'm sorry..?" He says, but it sounded more like a question.

" If you were truly sorry, you wouldn't have done this in the first place." Is the last thing I say before I run down the stairs heading towards my own dormitory to cry out one of the biggest shocks of my entire life.

I need to find Draco, I need to tell him what just happened to me. Because I know he cares.

**A/N: Don't kill me! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, I haven't had access to a computer in a few days and I feel really bad! Anyhow, what did you think? Did you like it? I hope so… Oh! I also have a new idea for a new story! It's called **_**The Prince and the Pauper **_**it's about Draco and Ron and they switch bodies and have to learn to live completely different lives, the first chapter should be up by tonight. So don't forget to review!**


	5. Kisses

**Author's Note: I'm pretty satisfied with the feedback that I got from the last chapter! Oh! And the first chapter of **_**The Prince and the Pauper **_**is up! So if you like this story… go read it! Okay, so here is the next chapter of **_**What Will Soon be our Future **_

***Phoebe's POV***

I had to find Draco. I didn't care how long it took, I just needed to tell him everything that had happened. I don't have anyone else. He is honestly the only one who will actually listen to me, because I don't care what Pansy says! I know he does care about me, and I've never hoped that I was more right in my entire life.

After a while I just went back to the Common Room knowing that he would be there soon. It took about an hour of me sitting all alone just silently crying to myself waiting for Draco to get to me.

" You're never going to guess what happened." I say to him crying while walking over to him. He hugged me and let me just cry into his chest.

" I already know, but trust me," He pulled me away and looked me in the eye. " I know that you are a very strong girl, I know that you do not need that Gryffindor."

" Draco! Just call him Seamus! It's not his fault he was sorted into Gryffindor!"

" Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He said apologetically. I need to calm down, he hasn't done anything to me and I'm freaking out on him.

" Don't be sorry, I'm being unreasonable."

" No you're not. You just saw the boy you thought you loved kissing another girl, there is no way that you can be unreasonable in this situation." Draco told me trying to help me calm down.

" I'm sorry." I whisper.

" For what?"

" Everything! I know countless times that I ditched you to see Seamus, and the Yule Ball! If I never agreed to go with Seamus we might have been friends over summer break! And summer break! I could have written to you, I just didn't! I- I've missed you for so long, but I could never tell you! I was so scared as to what your reaction would have been! If I knew that you would have forgiven me, I would have started to try to speak to you a long time ago, and now all I think about is all of the lost time we've had, and I think that it is all my fault!" I have no idea where half of that stuff came from, but it felt good telling him something that I didn't even realize that I had felt for months now.

Phoebe, don't you ever think that. It is my fault, it is all my fault. Don't think for a second that any of this mess was because of you. I mean, if it weren't for you being your blunt eleven year old self," he wipes a tear from my right eye while he talks. " We would never have been friends. If anything I should thank you!" he finishes by pulling me into another hug.

And that's all that happens for about an hour, I just sit there and sob. I sob into Draco Malfoy's chest because he is the only person I have, and I'm quite lucky to say that also.

I have never truly appreciated him until this exact moment in time. If it weren't for him, I don't know where I would be. Most likely I would be trying to get Seamus to take me back, because I would have felt that no one really cared about me except for him and that it was a simple mistake. If it weren't for Draco, I wouldn't have self confidence… or a best friend that I wouldn't trade for anything. And I shouldn't take that for granted like I had when I went out with Seamus.

Even though I'm supposed to hate him, I can't help but miss Seamus. He really talked to me, and he acted like he respected me. I never thought that in a million years that we would have a last kiss. I thought that we were the absolute perfect couple and we would last forever. I also thought that I didn't need Draco for anything, much less to keep me sane. I still don't know what is going on though, I want to hate Seamus so, _so _badly… I just can't. It's like he's implanted on the back of my skull, like I tried to keep there for as long as I could, but lost him before I could even blink.

***Draco's POV***

" Would you be mad at me if I still missed Seamus?" Phoebe asks me after a good hour or so of her just crying. But that hour gave me time to think. Time to think about how much I _hate _Seamus. I may look like I hate Potter or Weasly, but it's nothing compared to the hatred that I have for Seamus. He is truly revolting. And to cheat on a girl like Phoebe, he must also not be fully with reality. For if he was, he would have held her close and not let anyone else in, like I should've done.

" Of course I'm not mad! Phoebe he was your boyfriend for a bloody year almost!"

" Only two more months and three days to a year." No one could understand how much I wish that in two months and three days that it was our anniversary.

" It'll be okay, trust me."

" Draco, why don't you call me by my last name like you do for everyone else?" She asks looking up to me.

" Well, I guess you're just special." And you have no idea how special you really are Phoebe Michals.

" Thanks." Is all she tells me with a simple smile.

" Don't mention it." Really don't because you don't know how many compliments I have saved up for you.

" Do you want to go for a walk?"

" Are you sure you're up for it?"

" Of course I'm sure!" She says standing up and walking towards the door.

" Okay, okay! I'm going!" I say while she giggles.

" Fresh air helps." She tells me the moment we walk out of the side entrance.

" I'm glad," is all I can respond with because, I don't know what she wants me to say.

" At a loss for words?" She asks me smiling.

" Little bit."

We decide to walk down by the lake and just talk about random stuff until we lose complete track of time and Phoebe loses complete track of Seamus and what he's off snogging.

" I really did enjoy today." Phoebe says laying down on the grass to look up at the stars.

" I hope you only mean the second half of it," I say jokingly.

" No, the first part! Of course I meant the second part!"

" Hey, I was just checking. You never know you might be weird."

" Let's face it," she says sitting back up to look as me. " We both know I'm a little bit on the weird side." And with that she plops back down onto the cold grass.

" Oh trust me, I know."

" Hey!"

" I was kidding…"

" You better have been, because if you weren't I could walk right back up to that castle and not have a second thought about it."

" Now I know that's a lie. I know you would miss me if you just walked away."

" Not really," she's sitting up again. " I would do quite well without you, after all I am a quite amazing person and I don't think that you can say that because of the fact that you-" She cut off mid- sentence. Not because she saw Seamus and Haylie together, not because she realized it was past curfew either.

***Phoebe's POV***

He kissed me.

*** Draco's POV***

It was because I kissed her.

**A/N: Okay guys… thoughts? Did you like it? Gosh, I hope so! Anyway, comment and favorite it would make my day! Oh, and I'm so sorry for the short length, I just didn't want this chapter to drag on and on!**


	6. Malfoy's Have to Do Terrible Things

**Author's Note: So sorry for not updating in so long! I just had writer's block and then school started and then I got boat loads of homework and it was just complicated. Any who, I hope that this chapter can make up for it! So introducing the next chapter of **_**What Will Soon be Our Future.**_

***Phoebe's POV***

"I- I have to go," I tell Draco and run back up to the school as fast as I can. I never thought that in a million years Draco Malfoy would be kissing me.

"Phoebe! Wait!" I can hear him yell behind me, and I just cannot turn around. I couldn't turn around for anything.

I want to love him _so much_. I just don't know if I could handle it. Last year I could have taken this on and anything else… but now, now it's a completely different story. He was my everything. He was the scrape to my knee and the spoon to my ice cream! Now, he was almost nothing for so long, and then he kisses me! I don't know what to think! And when he was with Haylie, I thought it was my fault. Well, it partly was, it was my fault that I kept my feelings hidden. If I could go back and change something, I would. I would go back and change everything. I would change the fact that for years I kept my feelings hidden afraid of what the out come would have been. I would change how stupid and naïve I was in my first year. I should have known that nobody walks up to Draco Malfoy and just expects to be friends with him. But, I guess that part of me just knew that something extremely magical or something extremely tragic would come out of it. Now all I have to do is figure out which one it is.

I want to kiss him back more than anyone could understand. I'm just afraid. Afraid of what would happen if he stopped liking me. Because I know that I was and possibly still am in love with him. And when Seamus asked me at the Yule Ball if I loved him, I did lie. Because I was afraid of what I am still afraid of today with every boy… getting hurt. But with Draco it's even worse because he is the only true friend that I have and if we break up then I will have no one. And having no one is such a scary thing that I don't know what I would do with myself if I actually only had myself and had to keep secluded.

I could make friends, I guess. But, I'm not the best at it. Especially now with everything that has happened. If I did make a few new friends it would take years for me to trust them like I trust Draco. And what if things between him and I don't work out for years? Then my worst fear is coming true. In a big school like Hogwarts you would think that I could at least find one friend. And I wish that it was true, but it's just so hard being a Slytherin! Everyone hates you before they really get to know you and you have no control over it!

Sometimes, I just sit there and think about how easy it would be to be a Muggle. Especially when you're little. My family raised me around Muggles because they wanted me to know that they aren't that much different than us and I got close to them. Not knowing that they were any different from me. And it was _so _easy when you're a little kid. You just walk onto the black- top and find someone who looks nice and say you're name and you two are instantly friends! You don't have House colors that make them judge you, you don't have other people spread rumors about you, and you definitely don't have to worry for seven years how you're going to spend your time with no friends whatsoever. It was just so pleasant back then; I would give anything to go back to those days.

But, I have to live in the real world, and unfortunately, I have no idea how I'm going to do that without failing even more than I already have. I mean I've failed basically everyone I know, so I can only go up from here, right?

Draco, I can only imagine how I left him feeling when I just ran away after he kissed me. Right now, that is what I feel the worst about. He probably thinks I don't like him or something. But that's not true! I'm scared that I actually love the Slytherin Prince and there's nothing I can do about it! I think I'm going to go find him and tell him that I want to go out with him. But, I can't. Ugh, why can I never make a solid decision? I know I want to and I know I don't want to! I just wish that magic could literally fix everything like some people think it can. But it can't! It can't fix my screwed up emotions, nothing can fix them! They're my emotions and I don't even know how to handle them! Maybe, if I just go and talk to Draco everything will start to make somewhat more of sense. Anything at this point would make more sense in my head rather than what's running through it as we speak.

***Draco's POV***

What have I done? I have messed everything up, and for what? A measly kiss. Draco Malfoy you have screwed up big this time. I can't just tell her _'Oh yeah, I think I'm in love with you so I kissed you.'_ No! That is not how I act. If people find out that I was turned down by her I'll be the laughing stock of the school! I've been a little bit to nice to her these past few months and people are already getting ideas that I've gone soft probably! I have to get things back into order. And, I'm a little frightened of what that means.

"Pansy…" I really wish that I didn't have to do this.

"Yes, Draco?" She asks practically skipping over to me.

"If I let you kiss me, would you spread it around the entire school?"

"Why, of course! You know that I can't keep a secret for the life of me!"

"Okay, good." I close my eyes and kiss her for no more than two seconds.

"Oh my God. Draco kissed me! Draco Malfoy kissed me! Wait until Haylie hears this one!" She screams and heads out of the common room.

That was by far the worst two seconds of my entire life. Kissing Pansy is like kissing three month old garbage, disgusting. But I did what I had to do. I have to toughen up or Father will start to hear the rumors spreading the halls.

I couldn't care less if I hurt Haylie, I actually hope it does. It's just Phoebe. I'm so worried about what her reaction will be to all of this. She is going to hate me for it, I just know she will. And I can't blame her. I just kissed her and ran off to kiss Pansy. I am a terrible person. And I feel even worse than I look most likely.

All I can do is going up to my dormitory and lay down. I know that it's only eight in the evening, but I can't risk a run in with Phoebe, not tonight at least. She would probably curl over and just cry and cry all night long. And seeing that image is not something I want to see, especially if it's of her.

To everyone else it now looks as if I cannot stand Phoebe and want nothing to do with her. But that's not the case. I want to tell her how much I really do care for her so much, but Father would dis- own me if he found out the things that have been going on. And you know what they say, cover the truth with a lie. Or at least that's what all of the Malfoy's say. If I could walk up to her and treat the way I want to, then I would basically consider myself Draco No Name at the very least. If it Father took almost a year to get over Catherine and what she had done, it would take him forever to forgive me then.

I can't think about what is going to occur tomorrow or else I will never want to wake up. All I can hope for, or what is left of the little glimmer of hope that I have, is that Phoebe will see that this is not what I really wanted for us. That she will see that I wanted something much, much greater for her and me.

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm pretty proud of it. I thought that Draco wasn't acting very Draco like so I decided to put some Malfoy into the boy. So review please! And don't forget to favorite! **


	7. That Awful Feeling

***Phoebe's POV***

When I woke up that morning I had found that it was raining rather hard. I never was fond of rain like some people. It always put me in a sadder mood than I felt that I should be in that point of time. Rain was never my friend, for I always seemed to be that terrible things happened to me while it was raining. So, I never was a fan of it and most likely never will be.

Once I got over the fact that today will not be a very nice day, because of the rain, I got dressed and went down to breakfast. On my way down, though, many people were staring at me for some reason which was unknown to me. That seemed to be happening to me a lot, especially since I had become friends with Draco again. He just put a spell on me to have all eyes on me all the time it seemed.

Oh, Draco Malfoy, he's quite a character. For a Slytherin, he can be the nicest person that you have ever met, and he can make you feel like you're actually worth something in this big, crazy world. On the other hand, he can be as evil as evil can get, but if you want me to fully honest, I think that might be what I like most about him. Just the way he can be so untrustworthy to new people, but when they get to know him, they realize that all of the rumors they heard were just dumb kids being jealous or scared.

If I never got to know him on the Hogwart's Express, I can only imagine what my life would be like not having a best friend, not having someone to talk to.

When I get own to the Great Hall for breakfast and sit down I see the one and only Pansy make her way towards me, I can only imagine what she has to say to me today.

"Hello, Pansy," I say not evening looking up to face her and her jet black hair.

"Oh, Phoebe! I didn't even see you sitting there!" She responded in her fake voice. To be honest, I don't think I know what she really sounds like because she always puts on this fake voice that makes her resemble a mouse squeak. It was rather funny. "Anyway, did you hear about Draco?" She asks after I didn't respond to her hello.

"N- No, what do you mean?" I never know if I can trust Pansy or not, because she has a habit of spreading rumors, but sometimes rumors can be the truth.

"Well," she said getting closer while beginning to whisper making me think that it was huge secret that no one knows yet. "He kissed me." She took about one second pauses in between each word to let them sink in.

"No, that's a lie. That's impossible." I say getting up out of my seat to run back to the Common Room before the tears start coming at full force.

"Nope, that's the cold, hard truth. Sucks to be you right now, doesn't it?" she asks me with a smile, which resembled more of a smirk, on her face.

I can't respond it's too much for me to take. How could he kiss me and then not even six hours go off and kiss Pansy? It doesn't make any sense; this entire situation doesn't make any sense! I'm too hurt to make it to the Common Room so I just collapse on the ground, not even sure where I am, and just cry. And that's all, I just sit and cry. Waiting for someone, anyone to come and ask me what is wrong and maybe try to help me. I just sit and wait for someone to care. But, for what seems to be forever, no one comes to find me. I should have gotten up then, but I couldn't. I felt like I was cemented to the ground, and I as perfectly fine with that. Bing cemented means no more facing Haylie, no more facing Pansy, and most of all, no more facing Draco. I don't think I can ever look at him again.

I was so stupid! I was so stupid to think that he actually did care about me and wanted to be with me! I don't know what had gotten into me, no, that's a lie. I know exactly what had gotten into to me, love. Love had taken me for a go, and it had won by a long shot. I actually let it get into my emotions and play with them like it was nothing at all.

"Phoebe," someone called from down the hall, and I had started to hear footsteps speeding up towards me.

So someone does know I exist and they know how much I needed someone to talk to right now. I don't care who it is, I am eternally grateful to the way that they have made me feel at this very moment, I owe everything to them.

I look up and the tears start coming faster and harder. I owe nothing to this person; they have just put me through hell and back in two seconds flat. They made me feel worse than I already did, and I didn't even know that was possible. They made me think that someone actually cared about my well-being when they actually just came to laugh at me.

"Leave me alone, Draco." I say and try to stumble up to a position that will actually let me move and hopefully run so I don't have to see his face any longer. I don' get very far though, for he has always been faster than me. I can remember back to our Second Year when we would have races across the Quittich Field to see who would win and have to be the other persons slave for the rest of the day. I only wish that I would know where I am now back when life with Draco Malfoy was something great.

***Draco's POV***

I knew that what I did would hurt her; I just never imagined that it would hurt her this much. Enough to where she can't face me, I really am an awful person. She doesn't deserve to have all of this thrown on her at once. Thinking that I'm not really in love with her and thinking that I just used her for no reason whatsoever. When in reality, I love her more than anyone will know, but my family has kept me from showing and telling her just that.

If I could, I'd run away with her and never look back. I'd run away from Hogwarts, from spells, and from my family. We'd live somewhere secluded and wait just until our children reached the age of eleven to start living magically again. I'd throw everything away for us. I'd throw everything away for her. If I could go back in time and change every little thing that made her upset, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Nothing can explain how much love I have for, and this time I think that I may have screwed it up for the last time.

If she doesn't forgive me, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself, she is my everything, and I would do anything for her. Last night I don't know what had gotten into me. I just wasn't acting like myself, and I don't know why. I felt like my secluded Draco Malfoy, the one that everyone knows and the one that treats everyone like crap. It was like an out of body experience, actin the way I was towards Phoebe. She did nothing wrong I just wanted to preserve my family's name and that was the only way I knew how. Only, I don't act like that about or around her, she as always different or special. It may have been the way that there's always a skip in her step, the way her mouth curls when she laughs, or even the little sparkle in her ye when it's just her and I talking.

I can remember, back in our Third Year, when we would go for walks until it was dark out. We would have those walks every night and we never talked about really deep stuff. We were thirteen and just wanted to have fun. We didn't care who saw us walking because while we were together the rest of the world seemed to be just another magical painting, it can move and hear you, but you never really care because you're so used to it. I wish that things were like that now, that year was my favorite. Being young, and not having any cares in the world. That was the year that we got to pick our new classes, and we made sure to pick the exact same ones. We really picked the ones that Phoebe wanted to join, but I didn't care, as long as she was happy, I was happy. And that is still the case today, but as well as all the good times and being happy together, there has to come the bad ones, which all came a little too quickly for us. This year, has been rough and it's not even time for the Christmas Holidays yet. I can't be fighting with her when she goes home for them, I just can't.

When I catch up with her I grab her wrist, like I did during our first Potion's class this year, and we both felt the same sensation that we did back then.

"Phoebe, you have to listen to me, I didn't mean it! I only did it because of my family!" I tell her, while I can only hear the sound of her sobs in my ears. I'm sure that I magnified them at least thirty percent because of how much they hurt me.

"Draco, I don't want to hear it! You kissed Pansy! I don't what in the world I did to deserve that kind of torture! And you know, it wouldn't have hurt so badly if you didn't kiss me right before that! You made me think that you actually could like me! You made me think that I wasn't crazy for falling in love with you! But, obviously I was very, very wrong about you. You have not changed from last year. You are still a very cold and heartless Malfoy. Let go of me right now." She said pulling her wrist away and walking off to somewhere only she knows.

She is right though, I am only a cold, heartless Malfoy and that is all I ever will be. I am a terrible person and I actually thought that I had a chance to be with someone as amazing as her. I'm so stupid, I really am. I don't know how I am going to move on anymore, because of the way that I feel. It sickens me to think of the way that I have made the girl that I love feel. I am perfect Malfoy; if Father knew how I have behaved in these past twelve hours he would be very proud. And I fell absolutely terrible at that fact.

Why couldn't I have been born as a Weasly? Yes, Draco Malfoy wants to be a Weasly. That is how awful I feel about all of this. The Weasly's are so nice and they care for everyone. If I were one, then maybe, just maybe things would have been different for Phoebe and me.

Only, I had to be born into one of the darkest wizarding families of all time, and up until now, I was very proud of that too. If I had not just seen the hurt on Phoebe's face, then maybe I would have been proud again. Now, I know, I will never want to be a Malfoy again.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Did you like it? I hope so! My apologies for no updating in so long, school is rough! Oh, and there's the fact that I got my Pottermore! I'm in Slytherin and it's really exciting, because I was going to be rather disappointed if I wasn't. Okay, I need to stop now, okay so review and favorite!**


	8. Friends

***Phoebe's POV***

I can't remember last night very well, all I know is that when I woke up my eyes were throbbing from the amount of water that came out of them in the previous hours. They did not look very well, and I can imagine the rumors that are going to be told today during classes about why they're the way that they are.

I decided that I might as well get on with my life, so I got dressed in my school robes, made sure that m tie was straight, and skipped breakfast because I couldn't even imagine eating right now. I headed down to my first class, Potions, and was thinking that I was going to get there particularly early until someone had stopped me in the middle of the hallway.

"Um, excuse me," I say to a Ravenclaw girl who I had never seen before. She had ginger hair and deep blue eyes. She had a quite a lot of freckles and a somewhat pointed nose.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I'm terribly clumsy, I'm always in other people's way," she says with a little chuckle.

"It's quite alright; I have that same problem sometimes. I'm Phoebe, by the way."

"I'm Sophia, but everyone just calls me Sophie." I had never really had an actual friend at Hogwarts so this was kind of new to me, if she was actually a friend, she could have just been acting friendly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," I say walking around her to head off to my class. To my surprise she was following me the whole way there, I knew for a fact that she wasn't in my class before that day, so I don't know why she was in it today, if she was even supposed to be in it.

"May I help you find where you are trying to go?" I ask her thinking that she is either really creepy or really lost.

"No, I'm supposed to be right here. This is the Potions room, right? I was in Defense Against the Dark Arts but it was to hectic trying to get from that room to the next one which was all the way across the school, so they switched me, and so here I am!" she actually seemed rather nice, and I don't really have any friends, maybe I do need one? If so, I think she might be the cure to my friendless life.

**X**

"Phoebe! Hurry up; we're going to be late!" Sophie screams at me though my room door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yell back to her glancing at my hair while heading towards the door.

"It took you long enough! Now let's go before all of the cute dresses are gone!" she told me while grabbing my wrist and pulling me though the Slytherin Common Room. Today we were going to go shopping for dresses for the Halloween Ball that was to be thrown this year. It is a rather splendid idea I think, and I think that it will be rather fun to have a dance and not worry about what Draco thinks this time.

I haven't really thought about Draco since I've been hanging out with Sophie, she is my best friend, and it's crazy how close we've gotten within a few weeks. She even introduced me to a few of her friends which made me feel even more welcome into her group. She introduced me to Ella who has light brown hair and blue green eyes; she's really nice, even for a Hufflepuff! And then there's Abigail, she has a cute little bit past the shoulder length hair cute with curly blonde hair and she has brown eyes, she is also in Ravenclaw with Sophie. When we all found out about the dance we immediately started planning our dresses and accessories because it was the only ball that we knew we were getting this year so we wanted to do it right.

"Ladies, let's get a move on shall we? I've been looking forward to this shopping trip all week!" Abigail says walking ahead of everyone in the wonderful fall air. Out of all of us Abigail was definitely the most girly.

**X**

"Look at this one! It's perfect for you, Ella!" Sophie practically yells through the store while running up to Ella holding a black dress with a bow on the left side of the waist with a diamond square in the middle of it. Ella was always rather elegant about things and never wanted to be very flashy, so Sophie was exactly right when she said that is was Ella's perfect dress.

"I'm only trying that on if you try this one on," Ella says coming out of one of the many rows of dresses holding a silver dress with a sequined top and had many roses at the bottom.

"I'm in love!" Sophie says as she hands her dress to Ella and the dress out of Ella's hand.

"Phoebe, come here!" I hear Abigail call from somewhere in the store. On my way over to her I find a dress that would look amazing on her. It was a white top with many sparkles on it, had a black belt right below the bust, and the bottom was pink and sort of poofed out.

"Look," is all she says to me while my jaw drops seeing a dress that I almost fell over looking at, in a good way. It was turquoise and had flowers at the bottom and it scrunched up in the hip area to the flowers. It was everything I could ask for.

Abigail and I traded dresses not saying anything because we were both speechless at what we were getting ready to try on and most likely wear to the ball.

**X**

"To our dresses!" I say starting a toast while we were all laughing and drinking our butter beers without a care in the world, life is so very perfect at this moment, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"Girls, I have very serious matter to discuss," Abigail says with an extremely serious look on her face. "I was just thinking how we really do need dates to the ball, I mean it is our only one, so it's kind of worth it, don't you think? So, I made it my goal to find us all appropriate ones. Want to meet them?" she asks us with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm up for it, if you guys are," Sophie says turning to Ella and me. Ella nods her head, but it takes a moment for me to jump into it. Since Draco I haven't been able to even look at boy, let alone go to a ball with one. But, I think it's time to move on, he hurt me and I'm not going to live my life hurt. I need to find a new guy, I need to forget Draco.

"I'm in," I say and turn as Abigail invites four boys over to our table. I recognize three of them as Ravenclaw's and the fourth one I know is a Gryffindor.

"Ladies, I'd like to introduce Logan Chance," she says pulling one of the Ravenclaw boys who had blonde, shaggy hair and light brown eyes. In my opinion he did seem rather attractive. "Mason Reese," was the next name she had called. He was the only Gryffindor boy in all of them and he had shorter, medium brown hair with adorable green eyes. "Carter Hannek," was the third boy she called, and he too was a Ravenclaw. He had grey eyes and the cutest black hair which was long and kind of curled at the ends. "And, last but not least, Isaac Wilson," she said interlocking her arm with his, so I'm assuming that the deep blue eyed Ravenclaw boy was going to be her date. His hair was the cutest though, it was short, but not too short, and the perfect shade of light brown.

I think by the look on the other girls faces that the boys were a very good idea, and we have to thank Abigail for the idea, when it comes to fashion, make-up, hair, or boys, she's always got you covered.

**X**

I woke up next Saturday morning feeling incredible, it was the day of the Halloween Ball and the girls and I were all going to the Ravenclaw Dormitory to get ready because Sophie and Abigail were both there and t was easiest.

The only hard part about having my friends is that there aren't any in Slytherin, so meals are sort of lonely sitting there having so much to say, and no one to tell. I guess I shouldn't complain though, I mean at least I have friends now.

My favorite part of having friends though is having something to get my mind off of Draco, it has been eight weeks since we have spoken, and when I'm by myself it's so hard to keep myself from running up to him and just crying, and I would if I knew I wasn't going to be hurt again, but I've been hurt badly and I'm not going to forgive him so easily this time, if I forgive him at all. I don't know if he wants to be forgiven is the thing also. He has so many opportunities to come and try to talk to me, but he doesn't use any of them. Ever since the day I ran away from him crying, I haven't heard a word from him at all, and I don't know what to think about that.

On one hand, I want him to come sweep me off my feet and take me away from all of this drama so we can live happily ever after. But, on the other, I don't want him to leave me. What if I did forgive him and he has already found a new girl to talk to and flirt with? What if I'm just old news and another girl who had her heart broken by Draco Malfoy? That is my biggest fear, having him forget me like I was nothing to him and have him move on and not hurt like I do.

The good does outweigh the bad though, looking back on our five years of friendship, I can remember so many more good memories than bad ones, and I like it that way. If I did have more bad memories than I would want to go back and never sit next him on the Hogwart's Express, but then, I wouldn't remember the good things that happened because of him. I honestly owe him some gratitude for all of the wonderful things he has done for me. I just need time to grow apart from him, and then maybe I can go to bed not wanting to go knock down his door to kiss him. But, that will never happen, at least not for a very, very long time.

**X**

"Okay ladies; are you ready for one of the biggest nights of our lives?" Abigail asks us all when we arrive to her dormitory with our dresses and accessories in hand. "We have three hours to look as gorgeous as possible, starting now."

We spend those three hours laughing, jamming out to who knows what, curling and straightening hair, doing make up, trying to practice walking on out shoes, and putting on our dresses. By the end of it, I could easily say that it was the time of my life, and that I'm so grateful to have wonderful friends like them.

The boys arrive all at the same time and they are all wearing ties to match one of our dresses. I'm quite positive that Abigail had them paired up for us so that way we wouldn't fight over who got who. Isaac was wearing a pink tie to match part of Abigail's dress, Carter was wearing a black tie to match Ella's dress, Mason was wearing a silver tie to match Sophie's dress, and Logan was wearing a turquoise tie to match my dress. They had each brought us all corsages.

"Do you want to put it on, or do you want me too?" Logan asked me while holding a turquoise painted rose in a box with baby's breath surrounding it.

"You can if you want," I tell him holding out my hand that had a French tip manicure thanks to Ella.

"Of course, I'd want too."

After we had our pictures taken and were all prepped and ready, we all headed off to the Great Hall that awaited us decorated in Halloween decorations.

**A/N: So! Thanks to **_**PinkVeeBerry **_**for the idea of giving Phoebe a friend, while I was at it though, I decided to throw few more girls in the mix. You know what they say, the more the merrier! If you want to know what the dresses look like for the girl's just click on that spiffy, little profile button and you'll find the links there. So you know what to do! (IF you don't I mean to review and favorite!)**


	9. The Halloween Ball Part 1

***Phoebe's POV***

I walked into the first Halloween Ball that I have ever been to, and I couldn't have felt better. Logan was a rather sweet boy, he opened doors for me and had his arm interlocked with mine the entire way down to the Great Hall, an talked to me the whole way, too! It was something different. I've never really talked to a Ravenclaw boy; they seem to be quite nice, and very attractive. The attractive part Gryffindor and Slytherin both can achieve, but the nice part. Well, they are nice for a while, but then they seem to turn on you. Oh no, what if Logan turns on me just like Draco and Seamus had both done? I can't have that happen, and what if even worse, he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm annoying? Or that I talk too much or too little? I'm crazy, I need to get my mind off the past and only look for the future, maybe he isn't like other boys, and maybe he really does care for me, and would never hurt me. Maybe he will be different from any other guy that I know, maybe he will be special.

When we arrive down at the Great Hall I cannot believe my eyes. It looks like Halloween back home, only with magic! The roof was charmed to look like a cloudy night with a full moon coming into view every once in a while. There was only one table on the far right of the room for eating snacks and taking a break from all of the dancing that was going on. There were at least two hundred jack- o- lanterns that changed faces every few minutes or so. And the food was to die for! There were little pumpkin cookies, bat cupcakes, and blood red punch. The punch didn't look very appetizing, but it as the thought that counted.

Everyone looked wonderful, and the music was blasting so much that I could barely hear myself think! It really was a perfect night. I have friends who actually care about me, a boy who is so nice that I couldn't ask for anything better, and it was all just so… magical. I wouldn't have changed any of it for anything in the world.

"Would you like to dance?" Logan asks me sticking his hand out for me to take.

"I'd be delighted," I say giving him my hand and we walk to the dance floor. It was rather awkward, considering that our first dance ever was to a slow song. Luckily, I have dancing skills and he didn't have two left feet, so it all went quite smoothly.

After a few dances to some Halloween themed songs, and some not, I decide that it would be a good time to take a break.

"I think I'm going to go outside to get some air," I tell the girls as I get up from our spot at the table.

"Hurry back! You don't want to miss too much of this wonderful night!" Ella calls behind me as I walk out towards the door.

When I get outside, I take in a deep breath of real fall air. Magic can try to imitate it as much as it pleases, but it will never compare to the real thing. While inside the sky looks cloudy and has a full moon, outside it was a clear night with a crescent moon that I could spot just beyond the Weeping Willow.

Ever since I was a little kid, I have always loved being outside during the night. I don't know if it was the fact that I couldn't resist the dark or that I just loved the mystery of it all. The mystery that when it's really late outside and you can't see your hand in front of your face and you wonder what's going on around you.

"Hey."

***Draco's POV*  
><strong>"Hey," I say to a beautiful girl that I haven't talked to in eight weeks and three days, a beautiful girl that I missed so much.  
>I have missed Phoebe Michals so much, that I cannot even begin to explain it. She was my world, and still is, even if she doesn't know it she has what it takes to make me go crazy all day every day, and she has no idea about it. She is my highest ups and my lowest down, but I'm okay with that! I love her. I love her more than anyone could possibly begin to express in words. I want her to realize how much I care, and how much I want to be with her.<br>The look that she gave me the last time we spoke, I will never forget. I just want something wonderful to cover it up and make me feel so good inside and so in place in my life. I want something happy, something good. I need her to see that, just as much as I do. I need her to see my true feelings.  
>"He- oh, it's you," she says turning toward me and when she realizes that it's me she turns around and begins walking towards the Quittich Fields.<br>"Phoebe, listen to me!" I call behind her, because I couldn't see anywhere around me, only a little bit of her dress because of the reflection that it had from the light coming from the moon.  
>"Look," he says swiftly turning around to finally face me. She has the same perfect skin and dark brown freckles that I remember, and her eyes shined like nothing else that I had ever seen. They were a deeper blue that the lake on one of its best days. "It has taken me months to try and stop thinking about you, and to have you come here and try to apologize."<br>"But you don't understand! I didn't want-" I try to plead my case but she doesn't take any of it.  
>"I'm not finished!" she yells at the top of her lungs so that if there wasn't loud music playing in the Great Hall everyone could have easily heard her. "You hurt me worse than I have ever been hurt before. I still go to bed and sometimes cry myself to sleep because of things that you said to me and the things that you did to me." I could see tears start to build up in her eyes, not letting them fall because she was worried about ruining her make up. "It would take everything that I have worked for to have I forgive you, and to be honest I don't know if I'm willing to give that up," she's now let the tears come and has started crying full force.<br>"Okay, now listen. I know that I hurt you more than I could ever imagine, but you not talking to me or not even looking at me hurts me even worse, and I hate that feeling. You said that you sometimes go to bed crying, I always go to bed crying. I always think about you and how I could make it up to you. I know I hurt you, trust me, I know. And you also have no idea how sorry that I am for that. I love you, Phoebe, I was stupid for letting my family get in the way of my feelings toward you, it was probably the stupidest thing that I have ever done. I cannot begin to even start my apologies that I have, if I apologized for everything that has ever hurt you, it may take me forever, but I don't care! I want to be with you, I want you to want to be with me! I want you to find it in your heart to forgive me," I never really was one to cry in front of people, especially in front of girls. I just couldn't stop it this time, about half way through, the tears started and I just couldn't stop them. I don't know if I wanted to though, I thin crying let her see how serious I was about trying to work things out.  
>"Draco," She says grabbing my hand and wiping one of the tears from my face. "I really want to forgive you, I really do. It's just… you hurt me so much that I don't know how long it will take me to forgive you, if I can forgive you. There is just one thing that I want you to know."<br>"What?" I ask her hoping that it would be her telling me that she can find it in her to forgive me.  
>"I love you," She whispers into my ear. "I just don't know if I can act on it or not."<br>And that's it. That's the last thing that she says to me before walking back into the Great Hall. Before she walked in though, she turned back towards me, and I can see her face because of the light shining on her from all of the candles inside, and she gives me a small smile.  
><strong>AN: Ahh! So what did you think? I'm thinking that you should comment… I have the next chapter written, but I'm not posting it until this story has at least 20 reviews, so only 5, not that mush right? I'm sure you guys can do it.**


End file.
